Tempest Shadow/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil unicorn Tempest Shadow from the animated film My Little Pony: The Movie. Gallery Images Movie Screencaps Tempest Shadow ID.png Tempest Shadow 1.png|Tempest's first appearance Tempest Shadow 2.png|Tempest asking for the ponies' surrender Tempest Shadow 4.png|Tempest smirking evilly Tempest Shadow 3.png|Tempest delighted by the ponies' reaction Tempest Shadow 5.png|Tempest's evilest grin Grubber 3.png|Tempest having thought that Twilight was turned to stone while Grubber is thinking pie Tempest Shadow 6.png|Tempest orders the Storm Creatures to answer the Storm King's call Storm King 2.png|Tempest watching the Storm King making a face Tempest Shadow 7.png|Tempest's serious eyes with the Storm King's reflection Tempest Shadow 9.png|Tempest finds Twilight and her friends in Capper's home Tempest Shadow 11.png|Tempest, Grubber and the guards a boarding Celaeno's ship Tempest Shadow 12.png|Tempest slyly mocking the capture caged Twilight Tempest Shadow 13.png|Tempest's rage towards Twilight about her opinion being just like her Tempest Shadow 14.png|Tempest singing Open Up Your Eyes while shadows of her form self strength out on the walls Tempest Shadow 15.png|Tempest as her original self with her friends in her childhood Tempest Shadow 16.png|Tempest becoming a cold heartless shell of her old self as she leaves her village and abandoned her old life Tempest Shadow 17.png|Tempest and Twilight arriving at the enslaved and damage Canterlot Grubber 11.png|Tempest and Grubber before the Storm King Storm King 8.png|The Storm King asking why Twilight's not a stone statue Storm King 9.png|Tempest watching the Storm King express his hatred for cute Storm King 10.png|The Storm King seriously pointing to Tempest Four-pointed_magic_sigil_lighting_up_MLPTM.png|Tempest watching the Storm King absorb the princess' magic Storm_King_crying_out_in_excitement_MLPTM.png|Tempest watching the Storm King's success at sucking up the magic Storm King 14.png|Tempest watching as the Storm King prepares to test his staff Tempest Shadow 18.png|Tempest asking for the Storm King to restore her horn Twilight_weirded_out_by_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png|Tempest watching the Storm King dance weirdly Storm King 22.png|Tempest and Twilight being hugged by the Storm King Tempest Shadow 19.png|Tempest is shocked by the Storm King when he refused to restore her horn, revealing his betrayal Storm King 21.png|Tempest was being used along when the Storm King reveals he never intended to restore her horn Tempest Shadow 20.png|Tempest nearly getting sucked into the tornado when Twilight comes to her rescue, leading to her redemption Mane_Six_and_Spike_hug_on_the_balcony_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_happy_for_the_Mane_Six_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_turning_away_in_shame_MLPTM.png Mane Six hugging as the Storm King returns MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_gasping_in_shock_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_glaring_at_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png|Tempest's savage breakdown for charging the Storm King Tempest_Shadow_charging_at_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_leaping_over_the_Mane_Six_MLPTM.png|Tempest sacrificed herself to Save the Mane Six Obsidian_sphere_shatters_against_Tempest's_body_MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png Storm King 26.png|Tempest blocks the spell in results of both her and the Storm King turning to stone Tempest and Storm King start to crystallize MLPTM.png Tempest_crystallized_and_hanging_in_midair_MLPTM.png Tempest's crystallized body floats in the air MLPTM.png Mane_Six_levitate_Tempest_onto_the_balcony_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_frozen_in_obsidian_MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow was frozen in obsidian Tempest_Shadow's_body_being_uncrystallized_MLPTM.png|Tempest has revived by the staff of sacanas Tempest_Shadow's_body_is_unfrozen_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_looking_at_the_Mane_Six_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_hangs_her_head_in_shame_MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow 21.png|Tempest's redemption having to finally accept friendship again as she promises to fix everything that was damaged after being turned back to normal from a stone statue Tempest_Shadow__now_we_fix_everything__MLPTM.png Staff_of_Sacanas_releasing_energy_into_the_floor_MLPTM.png Twilight_and_Tempest_surrounded_by_energy_MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow 22.png|Tempest accepts Twilight's friendship. Twilight_and_Fizzlepop_hoof-bump_(film_version)_MLPTM.png Grubber_and_Fizzlepop_and_baby_Hippogriffs_with_a_Storm_King_piñata_(film_version)_MLPTM.png Fizzlepop_Berrytwist_dancing.png|Tempest dancing at the party The_cavalry_of_united_Equestria_arrives_S9E25 (1).png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Tempest_Shadow_6weeks_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Tempest_Shadow_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Tempest_Shadow_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Videos Category:Galleries